


Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

by midnightmoka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Frosty Roadhog, Monsterfucking, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Sugar Plum Fairy Mercy, This AU is based on their winter event skins., Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Winter, Winter Wonderland, mercyhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoka/pseuds/midnightmoka
Summary: Sugar Plum Fairy Mercy works hard to please others but never herself. After Ana convinces her to take the day off in pursuit of self-indulgent fun, she uses her magic to bring a rather large snowman to life.Or, Frosty Roadhog gives Fairy Mercy something sweet to suck on before railing her within an inch of her little life.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 12





	Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch queues give me too much time to think, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do when Roadhog's snowman ass is the only thing to look at while I wait for a game.
> 
> Anywho! This AU is based on Mercy's and Roadhog's winter event skins: Sugar Plum Fairy and Frosty. Very odd, I know, but I've wanted to try something new like this for a while! Also, I wrote almost all of this at 2am last night lol.
> 
> 💜💜💜

“Do something nice for yourself, dear,” Ana smiled, patting Angela on her shoulder. “It’s the season of giving, after all, and you’ve certainly done enough for others. Take the day off. Spend it on yourself. Do something indulgent.” 

“I simply couldn’t,” Angela laughed, waving her hands. Errant fairy dust rained from her hands and wings as she protested. “I have far too many duties. Ruling isn’t as simple as it looks, you know. I have a council meeting with the angels and court with the high fairies. Then there are the royal rounds, checking in on the flowers and dewdrops. I really must be sure everything is in proper order, or it all falls to chaos. And there’s also the matter of the Nutcracker Prince’s envoy, which I simply can’t—” 

“Oh, habibti,” Ana sighed. She rubbed her temples and tutted. “The Land of Sweets wouldn’t be half as sweet without its beloved Sugar Plum Fairy, but it will certainly suffice for a day. Please, I won’t hear any excuses. Go now, or I’ll send Fareeha to babysit you into having some fun.” 

“Fun?” Angela said tentatively, trying the foreign word out. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever had fun, at least not for the sake of doing so. Of course, she had a marvelous time with her friends and subjects in the Land of Sweets, but she worked tirelessly. Her every action was for the benefit of others. Though she ruled, she viewed herself as a servant of the people, providing for their needs and caring for them as though each was of blood relation. 

Fun for the sake of fun? She simply hadn’t had the time. 

“Yes, fun. You’re one of the brightest fairies I’ve ever known. I’m sure you’ll figure it out, one way or another.” With a parting boop lovingly delivered to Angela’s nose, Ana flitted off. 

“Well, how about it?” Angela mused, sinking onto a snow-dusted gumdrop. “Fun. How hard can it be?” 

The task would prove challenging indeed. Angela was a bright mind—perhaps the brightest in the Land of Sweets. Still, she’d always considered a job well done and the reward of receiving a thankful smile to be her brand entertainment. 

Simply put, she was a people pleaser. Not a pushover, never. She was willful, stronger than the thickest candy cane trees, and more tenacious than the annual sugar frost blizzard. It was just that she lived to serve. It brought her immense satisfaction, and little else came close to pleasing her half as well. 

Flummoxed, she rose to her feet, dusted powdered sugar from her petal skirt, and took to the air, flying into the Candy Cane forest. 

Surely, she’d think of something. Ana had confidence in her. That faith would have to be enough. Nodding to herself, Angela decided to tackle the matter in the most practical fashion she knew how. 

She started by making a list. 

At first, she listed off everything she enjoyed. To her dismay, every last idea on her list directly conflicted with Ana’s order to let her royal duties lie for a day. Pouting, Angela reapplied herself, making a new list. This time she focussed on things she didn’t have time for, things she’d always meant to get around to but never had. 

There was one thing on that list that made her blush brighter than jellied cranberries. It was something that sounded so sinfully sweet her toes curled at the thought. Ana couldn’t have meant this kind of fun, Angela thought, ready to talk herself out of entertaining the idea. 

Then again, Ana had implored her to do something nice for herself. She’d even suggested Angela chose something  _ indulgent.  _

This idea, the one that made her heart skip and blood hum, was indulgent of the highest order. So perhaps, she might humor her whims—just this once. 

Nerves a buzz, Angela found an appropriately abandoned clearing among the towering candy canes. Plump snowdrifts abounded, dusted with powdered sugar, and frozen lollipops sprouted in clumps of three and four. Mushroom-shaped cupcakes decorated the forest with their pastel blues and pinks, gumdrops littering the ground below their frosted tops. 

Touching down in the center of the clearing, Angela brandished her licorice wand and steadied herself. A calming breath or two never hurt, she thought, brushing back a flyaway strand of hair that had come free from her scalp-tinglingly tight bun. 

She flicked her wand, and the air filled with celesta notes that chimed like delicate bells. Stilling her wings, she raised her arms and rose to pointed toes. Moving to the tinkling tune, she performed her celebrated dance, culminating her magic and expelling it with each pirouette. 

Around her, golden light saturated the air, and snow flurries kicked up, spinning in a tight vortex. At its center, a shape took form. 

Bigger, Angela thought. Broader? Yes. Broader and bigger. And bigger, and— 

The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy came to its climactic end. Angela froze, her heart beating rapidly, her arms still extended. She hovered on the tips of her toes, watching and waiting as her candied snowman came to life. 

There he was! Significantly taller than the tiny fairy and wider still. He could crush her beneath his boot in an instant with little effort. The thought was thrilling. 

Of course, he was hers, and he would obey her. So she needn’t worry about that, especially not when there were more pressing matters to worry over. 

“Do you have a name?” Angela breathed, finally releasing her pose and flying up to hover before her snowman’s face. 

His eyes were a beautiful turquoise, not unlike her favorite blue raspberry candies, and his skin glittered, reflecting the amber light that still lit the clearing. 

“Oh,” Angela gasped. “I supposed you wouldn’t. Let’s see. I’ll name you.” 

Murmuring softly, she flitted closer to him, trailing a hand across his frozen chest. The faintest indent appeared as the heat of her skin melted his surface snow. 

“Frosty,” she decided. “You’re Frosty, and I’m, hmm, well, I think you should call me Mercy.” 

“Mercy,” the snowman rasped through his jagged icy lips. 

“Exactly!” She beamed and clapped her hands. “Now, I’m so sorry to trouble you, but I have a terrible little issue that I just can’t seem to get any help sorting out. You’re just the one to help me, though. You will help won’t you?” 

“I’m yours.” 

Angela flushed. Indulging herself had seemed simple enough once she’d figured out how she wanted to be pleased, but executing her secret fantasies were exceedingly daunting now that she was no longer alone. 

“Well, in that case,” she started, valiantly keeping her nerves out of her voice. “I’d like you to touch me.” 

“Touch you how?” he asked. 

Angela couldn’t help the sugar-coated swear that snuck past her lips. She’d hoped she wouldn't have to spell out her every desire to her obedient Frosty, but that didn’t seem to be the case just yet. 

“Here,” she breathed, gently rolling her violet bodice down to reveal her snow-white breasts. “Touch me here.” 

Roughly, her snowman reached out, plucking her out of the air with a firm hand that swallowed her waist entirely and pinned her arms to her sides. He held her before himself, appraising what to other fairies would have been considered generously proportioned breasts. His expression remained frozen, unchanging even in the face of her exposed chest. 

With a cold finger, he grazed one of Angela’s nipples, startling a gasp from her. Exposed and wanting, her blush crept from her cheeks and down her neck as her nipples hardened at his chilling touch. She wriggled in his grasp but was helpless to free herself. 

Indifferent to Angela’s pathetic squirming, he continued to tease her nipples, not stopping when she began to whimper and writhe. 

For a fleeting moment, embarrassment welled in Angela’s chest, threatening to overwhelm her. A dull throb had built between her legs, and she could feel how disastrously slick she’d become from so little petting. It had been far too long since she’d indulged herself this way, and it showed. 

Fortunately, her pet snowman didn’t seem to notice, much less care. 

“Yes,” Angela breathed, rubbing her thighs together in a futile attempt to create friction. She couldn’t reach to touch herself with his large hand clamping her arms to her sides. “Please.” 

“Please what?” he asked, his voice rough and unreadable. She hadn’t the foggiest clue if it was possible for him to enjoy himself, though he seemed set on obeying her whims regardless. 

The revelation didn’t sit right with her. Sure, Ana had forbidden her from  _ helping _ others, but it couldn’t be so wrong to pleasure them if she still got something for herself. 

“Release me,” Angela gasped, trembling and short of breath. 

Without question, he released her. Straightening her wings out, Angela flew about her snowman, inspecting every inch of him. Certain that she’d thought of everything, she muttered a string of sweet nothings and tapped him with her wand. 

“There!” She beamed, squeezing her arms together so tightly before herself that her breasts bulged obscenely. “Now, may I touch you?” 

Understanding, Frosty reached for his blue-mottled snow pants, pulling his impressive candy cane cock free. He stroked himself once and then twice, his length growing a sizable measure. 

Angela swallowed hard. He was mouthwatering in every way. 

She wanted to take him into her mouth and suck until she’d devoured him. She wanted to feel him splitting her open as she sank onto his sweet length, crying out for all the forest to hear. 

Flying down to his cock, Angela opened wide, accepting his tip into her mouth. He barely fit, and his girth pulled her cheeks taut. She’d only taken a few inches, and she was already at her limit. 

Huffing in frustration, she sucked and licked fervently, making a mess of him and tarnishing the beautiful red candy stripes that twined around his length. He tasted like heaven, the peppermint flavor of his cock more divine than any she’d tasted prior or would again. 

A few low grunts were all she was able to get out of her snowman, but it was enough to tell her efforts weren’t entirely in vain. Very nearly dripping with her own excitement, Angela reached to stroke his gumdrop jewels. It was a difficult reach with his cock gagging her, so she pulled off and moved over to mouth over his balls. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around one, licking at the sugar-coated gelatin until her tongue was stained and his skin was smooth and slick, shining with her salvia. 

Peeling herself off him, Angela trailed a finger along the tops of her breasts, noting how sticky they’d become from residual sugar. The bright colors of his gumdrop balls and frightfully large peppermint dick tinged her lips and skin, coating her in a candied sheen. 

Flitting about, she returned to his cock, now able to take more of his length, having licked him down to a more manageable girth. Moaning happily, she stroked him, reveling in his sticky, slick surface. His tip pressed to the back of her throat, and she opened wider, allowing him to slip deeper. 

Angela bobbed on his cock as best she could. All the while, her head swam, dancing a frantic pas de deux with her heart as her desire mounted rapidly. There was only so much more she could do for her snowman before she’d need something more for herself. 

With this in mind, she picked up her pace. Taking him deeper and deeper into her throat with each bob, she reached for her heaving breasts, holding them up to pillow his cock. She was certain she looked entirely indecent: half-exposed, her pristine stockings soaked through from her need, her skin flushed and sticky, and her lipstick more smeared than his peppermint cock. 

Determined to make her snowman come, she committed herself fully to his pleasure, ignoring the burn in her wings and muscles as she hovered on his cock. When he started to twitch in her mouth, his gumdrop balls tightening and lifting, she knew he was close, and beautiful crystal tears squeezed out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she hummed with relief. 

She felt him coming before she could pull away. Icing filled her throat and mouth, the excess dripping down onto her chin. Done being used, he pulled his abused cock from her mouth, frosting her face and breasts. 

Spluttering and choking on sugar, Angela swallowed down as much of his icing as she could, her eyes and nose burning. 

“Oh, that was wonderful,” Angela sighed, wiping icing from her eyes and then hugging herself. “Let’s do it again. Sit down, won’t you?” 

Obliging her, her snowman plopped down in a snowdrift before reaching for his cock. He stroked himself until Angela lost her patience, flitting over and attempting to swat his great snowy hand away. Her head was swimming. She could barely focus, and she knew that all she needed was to sink onto his cock and forget her name. 

In her haste, Angela neglected her stockings, letting his cock tear through the delicate fabric as she greedily pressed onto him. Groaning loudly, she bottomed out. She could only talk half of his cock, which made her look like a lewd lollipop, his cock propping her up in place. 

“Help me?” she breathed, attempting to use her wings to pull herself off but finding the task a touch too arduous. 

“Mm,” he grunted. 

Again, he grabbed her around the waist, crushing her wings and restraining her arms. She squealed as he began to fuck her onto himself, his pacing relentless and breathtaking. Each stroke made her knees shake and her toes curl, and she could feel him stretching her to her limit once more. 

Black stars dotted Angela’s vision, and her breaths grew shorter. She could feel tension building in her core, bring her closer and closer to the edge, the friction and angle of her snowman’s cock stealing the air from her lungs. 

Fucking her roughly onto himself, he came inside her, filling her with icing that leaked down her legs. Angela’s head rocked back as her own orgasm rippled out from her core, numbing her limbs and making her shake in his fist. 

Without warning, he pulled her off cleanly and lifted her to his mouth. A scream built in her throat as his ice-cold tongue lapped the icing from her ruined cunt. 

Despite the coolness of his touch, Angela felt like she was burning up as he ate her out, savoring the mess he’d made of her. 

Close to passing out, Angela didn’t see that he’d already begun stroking himself again with his free hand, and it wasn’t until she was forcefully brought down on his cock that she realized he wasn’t quite done with her. 

_ “Oooh,” _ she gasped as he resumed fucking her, no more gentle than before. 

Her walls pulsed, and she could feel the mixture of cum and icing that continued to leak out of her as he pushed in, making her belly bulge and her body tremble. She hadn’t intended to take him again, but she couldn't deny that the feeling of being so thoroughly stuffed and filled by him was dizzying in the best way. She’d happily live on his cock if it meant always feeling this full and fulfilled. 

When he filled her again, she was no more prepared than before. She was sure that she didn’t want to leave his cock, though. 

“Keep filling me,” she pleaded. “I don’t want to be empty.” 

A low hum was all she received in reply, but he listened nonetheless, fucking her onto his cock until every last drop of his icing was inside her, held in by his intrusion. 

Angela’s breathing was labored, and her bones were like melted jelly. Her core felt hot and gooey, and the icing on her breasts and face had begun to dry and crack in the cool air. 

Fading in and out, she barely noticed when she was pulled free. Nor did she notice as her snowman melted around her, leaving her alone in the clearing, ravaged and crumpled, her wings bent and her hair pulled free from her bun. 

The clearing’s golden light wisped away, and the distant sound of a celesta symphony floated through the Candy Cane Forest as Angela slipped into a peaceful sleep atop a partially melted snowdrift. 

* * *

She woke to the sound of someone bustling about, the calming buzz of fairy wings filling the air. 

“Ah, habibti, you’ve woken,” Ana greeted, smiling affectionately. “Please don’t fret. Your secret is safe with me.” She flew to Angela’s bedside, mopping her brow with a warm towel. 

Angela had no memory of being brought back to her palace, but as surely as dreams came true in the Land of Sweets, she found herself in her bed. 

“A suggestion, though, if you’ll accept it,” Ana added. “All good things in moderation. There is such a thing as too much fun. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. But perhaps, you should get out more often so that you aren’t quite so...pent up.” Ana’s laugh tinkled through the suite. 

“How embarrassing,” Angela groaned, sitting up and finding herself clothed in her favorite nightgown. 

“I couldn’t possibly know what you are referring to,” Ana hummed, flitting away to drop the towel in a hamper. “It was merely lucky that I found you, and now that you are awake, I advise that you take a bath. A nice soak in gingerbread tea never hurt anyone, and I think you’ll find it necessary to feel like yourself again.” She winked and then departed, leaving Angela alone. 

For longer than she’d normally allow herself, Angela stared up at her ceiling, contemplating her actions. She owed Ana. Perhaps, the next time she needed a day off, she could treat Ana in kind, returning the favor. 

Until then, she’d have plenty of snow-filled, frosted fantasies dancing in her head to last her until she could next let her hair down. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope 2021 is kinder to us! Stay safe, everyone! 💜💜💜
> 
> ~~Links~~  
> 18+ Twitter: ([@midnightmoka](https://twitter.com/midnightmoka))  
> Main AO3 account: [ohmoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmoka)


End file.
